elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Solitude (Skyrim)
Solitude is the capital city of both Haafingar Hold, and all of Skyrim. Currently ruled by Jarl Elisif the Fair, widow of the late High King Torygg, it is the headquarters of the Imperial Legion stationed in Skyrim. The Thalmor have an embassy hidden in the nearby mountains. Part of the reason for this is the eminently defensible nature of Solitude itself. Set upon a great stone arch that towers above the mouth of the Karth River, the city is surrounded by the soaring peaks of the nearby mountains. Solitude is both a reinforced and breathtaking stronghold. Geography Solitude is located on the eastern coast of a peninsula in Haafingar, in the far northwest of Skyrim. The city is built on a cape on the mouth of the Karth River and has a port on the river itself. A large percent of Haafingar's population lives within Solitude's walls. It is also one of the northernmost cities on the mainland of Tamriel, second only to Dawnstar. Bards College Founded during Skyrim's long Alessian flirtation, the Bards College continues to flaunt a heretical streak, and its students are famous carousers, fittingly enough given their chosen trade. Students yearly invade the marketplace for a week of revelry, the climax of which is the famous burning of "King Olaf" in effigy, possibly a now-forgotten contender in the War of Succession. Graduates have no trouble finding employment in noble households across Tamriel, including the restored Imperial Court in Cyrodiil, but many still choose to follow in the wandering footsteps of illustrious alumni such as Callisos and Morachellis. Students may apply at any time, but should have a good knowledge of Speech. Points of interest Inns *The Winking Skeever Shops *Radiant Raiment *Angeline's Aromatics *Bits and Pieces *Fletcher *Solitude Blacksmith Houses *Addvar's House *Bryling's House *Erikur's House *Evette San's House *Jala's House *Proudspire Manor (for sale) *Vittoria Vici's House Jarl's residence *Blue Palace Other *Bards College *Castle Dour *East Empire Company Warehouse *Hall of the Dead *Katla's Farm *Solitude Sawmill *Solitude Stables *Temple of the Divines *Thalmor Headquarters Purchasable property Proudspire Manor, Solitude's only available home, costs 25,000 . The Dragonborn can buy it from Falk Firebeard after becoming a Thane of Haafingar. When the Dragonborn has purchased Proudspire Manor, Jordis the Sword-Maiden, the Dragonborn's personal housecarl, stays there. Characters Quests *Battle for Solitude: The final quest in the Liberation of Skyrim quest line. *Lights Out!: Extinguish the light in the Solitude Lighthouse for Jaree-Ra. *The Jagged Crown: Retrieve the The Jagged Crown for the Empire or the Stormcloaks. *The Man Who Cried Wolf: Check Wolfskull Cave for Falk Firebeard. *The Mind of Madness: Enter the Pelagius Wing of the Blue Palace for Dervenin. **This quest does not count toward the miscellaneous quest assist the people of Haafingar. *The Wolf Queen Awakened: kill Potema Septim. Given by Falk Firebeard via courier. *Fit for a Jarl: Model some clothes for the Jarl. Given by Taarie by speaking to her. Miscellaneous quests *Ask Captain Aldis for information about Angeline's daughter. Given by Angeline Morrard in Angeline's Aromatics. *Deliver the Stros M'Kai Rum to Falk Firebeard: deliver rum to Falk Firebeard from Sorex Vinius, who can either be found in The Winking Skeever or walking around town. *Find Noster's Helmet in a radiant location: given by Noster Eagle-Eye, who can be found outside Radiant Raiment. *Kill the leader of Broken Oar Grotto: given by Ahtar, who can be found in Jala's house at night. **This quest does not count toward the miscellaneous quest assist the people of Haafingar. *Kill the leader of Pinemoon Cave: given by Sybille Stentor in the Blue Palace. *Take Torygg's War Horn to the Shrine of Talos in the White River Valley: given by Jarl Elisif the Fair. *Talk to the innkeeper about letting Belrand off his debts. *Talk to Irnskar about Octieve's debts. Achievements |trophy = }} Gallery SolitudeWilderness.png| Solitude.png| Solitude Marsh.jpg| Solitude 1.png| Solitude Concept Arts.jpg| Solitude.jpg|Solitude Street Scene Solitude Landscape.jpg|Solitude Landscape Solitude Side View.jpg|Side view of Solitude Solitude01.jpg| Solitude Birdsview Skyrim.jpg|Solitude Birdsview Solitude sideview.jpg|Solitude sideview The blue palce.jpg|The Blue Palace Solitude02.jpg|A calming sunset on the streets of Solitude Solitude SceneExecution.png|Solitude scene when first arriving TESV City Solitude Panorama.png|A 360° view of Solitude. Solitude at dawn.jpg|Side view of Solitude Trivia *Solitude was originally designed as the seat of the Imperials in the province of Skyrim. As a result, the architecture was created to reflect the Imperial style from past Elder Scrolls games. The idea of building it on a land bridge came in early on production and remained one of the most unique features of the city. *Solitude has been home to many notorious leaders considered widely as "Mad", including The Wolf Queen and Pelagius the Mad. *According to The Wolf Queen, Book VIII, in 3E 127 there was a Mages Guild in Solitude. *According to The Wolf Queen, Book IV, in 3E 110 there was a tavern by the name of Moon and Nausea in Solitude. *Guards can go into the sewers through the manholes. *An unlimited number of steel arrows may be taken from the soldiers training by the Temple of the Divines (they shoot the targets repeatedly). Alternatively, the Dragonborn may pickpocket the guards when they are sleeping and take their steel arrows and replace them with any kind of arrow of which duplicates are desired. *There are hawks circling the sky above Solitude which can be killed for their beaks and feathers, both of which are alchemical ingredients that can be used to brew potions. *With the installed, a man named Jolf will appear at the end of the Solitude Docks and will take the Dragonborn in his boat to Castle Volkihar, Windhelm, or Dawnstar. *Getting arrested while in Haafingar and sent to Castle Dour Dungeon is an easy way to gain the achievement "Wanted" as there is an easy escape route; the wall at the back of the cell is crumbling. There is another hole in the wall slightly further along with access to the prisoner's belongings chest. *It is possible to access the Castle Dour Dungeon by slipping underneath Solitude. Bugs Appearances * * de:Einsamkeit es:Soledad (Skyrim) ru:Солитьюд (Skyrim) pl:Samotnia fr:Solitude it:Solitude uk:Солітьюд (Skyrim) cs:Solitude ja:Solitude (Skyrim) Category:Capital Cities Category:Skyrim: Solitude Category:Skyrim: Haafingar Hold Locations